Criminal Minds - Consequências
by Lucy Taylor Hotchner
Summary: William entra para escola militar. Contém palmada não sensual. Não gosta, não leia.
1. Chapter 1

**N / A: Minha idéia principal surgiu quando pensei: "E se a equipe da Criminal Minds se tornasse uma família?"**

Nesta história, JJ (está gravida) e Will possuem um relacionamento (contado na história anterior Criminal Minds, JJ: I'm pregnant)

William foi adotado por Lucy (personagem criada por mim) e Hotchner. Que também são pais de Jack, Reid e Morgan.

* * *

Claro, sua opinião vai realmente melhorar meu dia.

 **Aviso:** Discussão e disciplina de adultos. Não gosto disso? Não leia!

 **Disclaimer:** Eu não possuo nada sobre Criminal Minds, apenas empresto sua história.

Eu sei, eu sei.. é apenas uma Fanfiction, então utilize sua imaginação.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

 **POV HOTCHNER**

Faziam três meses que Will estava freqüentando a escola militar, ele demonstrava estar gostando de lá.

Minha mãe (Arin Strauss) estava de férias. E eu assumi o lugar dela durante sua ausência. Nesses dias o trabalho estava tirando o melhor de mim. Além do trabalho de campo, tinha o trabalho burocrático. Lucy decidiu me ajudar com o arquivamento dos casos solucionados _"Não sei como Erin consegue fazer isso sem ajuda"_ reclamei enquanto jogava algumas folhas sobre a mesa.

 _"Quem disse que ela faz sozinha?"_ minha esposa perguntou me fazendo rir. Era obvio que ela não conseguiria fazer tudo aquilo sozinha. Bem que eu percebi que Lucy tinha muita habilidade com essas folhas. Trouxemos Jack e enquanto trabalhávamos, ele brincava no pequeno tapete organizado por Lucy.

Três horas mais tarde Will entrou na sala em que estávamos. Havíamos combinado de jantar juntos após o trabalho. Ele deu um beijo na cabeça de Jack e me cumprimentou.

 _"E aí cara, como foi a aula hoje?"_ Perguntei, como de costume.

 _"Pai? Eu posso me deitar no seu sofá por enquanto? Eu preciso conversar com você e a mamãe sobre o que aconteceu hoje"_ geralmente ele não nos chama de mamãe ou papai, então eu poderia presumir que havia acontecido algo no mínimo estranho.

 _"Claro garoto. Apenas relaxe"_ eu disse, enquanto via ele se jogar no sofá.

Lucy voltou brevemente _"Will esta dormindo?"_ ela perguntou quase silenciosamente.

 _"Acho que sim. O dia dele deve ter sido difícil. Ele disse que precisa conversar com nós dois"_

Nos beijamos e ouvimos uma reclamação no fundo da sala "se quiserem alguma privacidade, eu posso sair com Jack" ele disse, desta vez um pouco mais parecido com Reid.

Demos risada.

 _"Mãe, papai.. podemos conversar?"_ Will disse nos analisando cautelosamente. Minha esposa olhou um pouco preocupada.

 _"Seria sobre alguma coisa boa?"_ Perguntei.

 _"Temo que não"_ ele respondeu mais triste do que de costume.

 _"Querido, podemos fazer isso em casa, logo após o jantar, correto?"_ Lucy questionou não querendo estragar nosso jantar.

 _"Claro" "Sim mãe"_ respondemos juntos.

Encontramos JJ, Morgan e Reid e partimos em direção ao restaurante. O jantar foi completamente agradável e rimos bastante.

Quando chegamos em casa, sabíamos que precisávamos conversar com nosso filho.

O convidamos para nosso quarto, isso certamente daria certa privacidade da qual precisaríamos.

Ele estava em pé, encostado na parede, rígido demais. Minha esposa deu dois tapinhas na cama ao lado dela. Ele pensou em recusar, mas eu insisti _"Vamos filho, vai ser mais fácil do que pensa"_

Ele se sentou, respirou fundo e tentou formular algumas palavras. Peguei uma cadeira e coloquei á frente deles. " _Will, filho, você só precisa dizer, estaremos aqui para ouvir"_ eu disse dando apoio á ele.

 _"Preciso de vocês amanhã ou não entrarei na escola"_ ele disse baixo demais.

 _"Você foi suspenso?"_ perguntei com cautela. Ele apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

 _"Como isso aconteceu?"_ acho que perguntei com mais imponência do que deveria e fui advertido por minha esposa "Hotch"

 _"Eu e mais três garotos fomos pegos colando na prova, fomos levados para sala do diretor e então, ele me suspendeu"_

 _"Preciso entender o que está me dizendo. Você e mais três alunos foram pegos colando na prova e apenas você foi suspenso?"_

 _"Sim_ " ele disse entre os dentes.

" _Isso é tudo o que tem a nos dizer?_ " Lucy perguntou.

" _Sim!_ " ele respondeu novamente, desta vez olhando para o próprio pé.

" _Ok. Então, venha aqui"_ eu disse dando tapinhas no colo.

" _Não_!" ele respondeu rapidamente.

" _Filho_ " Lucy disse ao pegar na mão dele, mas ele a interrompeu " _Não_!" e puxou sua mão de forma grosseira.

" _Não me importo se você se sente velho o suficiente, mas vocês nunca vão tratar Lucy dessa forma_ " eu disse um pouco mais severo. Ele permaneceu em silêncio.

 _"Eu fui claro?_ " Gritei.

" _Sim_!" ele respondeu. " _Me desculpe, mãe!_ " ele disse envergonhado.

Não preciso dizer o quanto Lucy fica desconfortável com isso, certo?

" _Querida, se preferir pode se retirar_ " eu disse a ela.

" _Eu vou ficar exatamente onde estou_." Ela disse, eu sorri e Então, continuei: " _Vamos filho, não temos a noite toda_ "

Ele permaneceu lá. Sentado. Ignorando minhas palavras.

" _se eu for até ai, você não vai gostar das conseqüências_ " Eu disse. Em seus olhos ele implorava para que eu fingisse que nada havia acontecido.

Sem me levantar, consegui alcançá-lo pela mão. O puxei e quando pensei que ele iria lutar comigo, ele foi fácil suficiente, se encaixou no meu colo assim como Reid.

" _Está preparado_?" eu disse, dando um leve sorriso para minha esposa. Ela me olhou de uma forma que poderia me fulminar.

" _Não_!" ele respondeu.

" _Ok. Mas vamos começar assim mesmo_ " eu disse enquanto puxava sua calça e cueca até o calcanhar. Ele tentou me impedir, mas já estava em desvantagem, fui rápido demais. Ele colocou sua mão direita tentando cobrir seu bumbum. Mas eu o segurei colocando a mão dele em suas costas. Ele gemeu em derrota.

 _"Você sabe porque está nessa posição?"_

 _"porque fui suspenso?"_ ele disse.

" _Você está afirmando ou respondendo_?" perguntei a ele.

" _Pai, só começa com isso. Não estou confortável nesta posição. Mamãe está aqui e.._ "

" _Filho, faz parte do castigo. E não tem nada aí que sua mãe ainda não viu_ " eu disse e ele gemeu em derrota.

E puxou sua mão de volta, soltando algumas lagrimas. Permaneci em silencio e as lagrimas se transformaram em um choro dolorido. Minha mente se tornou um turbilhão. Respirei fundo e puxei a roupa dele de volta. Sentei ele em meu colo e deixei que ele se acalmasse. Ele enterrou a cabeça em meu pescoço e chorou um pouco mais.

 _"Considere que seu castigo já foi pago"_ eu sussurrei em seu ouvido.

" _Mas pai, você não me bateu. Morgan disse que quando-_ "

Ele tentou dizer, mas eu o interrompi " _Sempre Morgan!_ " respirei fundo e continuei " _Filho, eu acredito que você esteja arrependido de sua atitude no colégio. Amanhã eu e sua mãe estaremos lá e colocaremos uma pedra nisso_ " eu disse a ele dando um beijo no topo da sua cabeça.

Ele se levantou um pouco sem jeito e abraçou sua mãe " _Desculpe mãe.. eu não queria-_ "

" _Seu castigo será dormir aqui!_ " ela disse enquanto o puxava para um abraço caloroso. Ele saiu do quarto para conversar com JJ, ouvi que eles alteraram a voz, então ele voltou para nosso quarto.

" _Tudo bem com JJ?_ " perguntei.

" _Ela só está chateada com o que eu fiz no colégio_." Ele disse enquanto se deitava entre mim e Lucy.

"U _nindo os castigos de vocês me sinto parecido com Jack_ " ele disse sem graça.

" _apenas se acostume. Vocês nunca serão velhos o suficiente para se livrarem disso_ " Lucy disse.

Ele estava exausto dormiu durante nossa conversa.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

 **POV HOTCHNER**

No dia seguinte acordamos e após tomarmos o café, entramos no carro em direção á escola. Will estava no banco de trás, sua cabeça estava encostada contra o banco e seus olhos estavam fechados.

" _Está cansado? Não conseguiu dormir o suficiente_?" eu perguntei, mas ele se manteve em silêncio, acho que não ouviu nenhuma palavra que eu disse.

Chegamos á escola e fomos até a sala do diretor

" _Sou Aaron Hotchner e minha esposa Lucy Hotchner, viemos conversar com o Sr. James sobre a reintegração do nosso filho as aulas_ " eu disse á secretaria que prontamente informava ao diretor.

"Pai, eu estraguei tudo.. me desculpe!" ele sussurrou. " _O que você fez_?" perguntei preocupado.

" _Só me desculpe_!" ele disse novamente enquanto entravamos na sala do Sr. James.

" _Sr. E Sra. Hotchner, fico feliz em vê- los aqui!"_ disse enquanto nos convidava a sentar. Will foi rápido o suficiente e colocou Lucy ao meu lado, se sentando apenas ao lado dela.

 _"O senhor já sabe o que aconteceu aqui?"_

 _"Acredito que seja por um deslize dentro da sala de aula, certo?"_ Respondi.

 _"Isso foi tudo o que contou ao seu pai?"_ o diretor perguntou ao meu filho e ele confirmou com a cabeça.

" _Vejo que temos um problema aqui_ " ele disse enquanto voltava a olhar para mim e Lucy.

" _Ontem William e outros três garotos foram pegos colando na prova. Ao serem enviados para diretoria, conversei com os quatro ao mesmo tempo. A política da escola dá duas escolhas aos alunos. Então fiz isso. Disse que poderiam escolher entre ser enviados para casa com uma suspensão, ou levarem 10 palmadas com paddle. William escolheu o mesmo que os outros"_

" _Isso é bom_!" respondi ao pensar que ele havia escolhido a primeira opção, mas aí o diretor continuou " _Ele escolheu as palmadas, mas ao analisar seu arquivo, percebi que você e sua esposa são contra, então neguei a ele. Após isso, ele teve um acesso de raiva, disse palavras horríveis e lançou meu notebook pela janela_ " ele disse mostrando a janela quebrada.

" _Você fez isso_?" questionei enquanto o analisava, ele afirmou com a cabeça, mas manteve a cabeça baixa.

 _"Quero explicar que eu e minha esposa não somos contra palmadas, mas somos os responsáveis por ele, deveríamos ser os únicos a fazer isso. Tenho certeza que não notificou os pais dos outros responsáveis, correto?_ " ele apenas afirmou com a cabeça e continuei " _quero saber exatamente tudo o que acontece com meu filho aqui. Em nosso trabalho já lidamos com problemas o suficiente para eu delegar minhas funções paternais a outras pessoas. Em contra partida, quero que saiba que sou um pai totalmente tradicional, fui criado assim e sigo criando meus filhos assim. Este cheque aqui, compensará o prejuízo que o Sr,. Teve com a janela e seu notebook, sem falar no susto que teve_ " eu disse enquanto completava o cheque com valor bem elevado, para deletarmos a pequena cena de nossas mentes. Ele analisou o cheque e sua face suavizou. Então, continuei: " _Sei que não preciso falar, mas eu quero. William irá trabalhar no período contrario ao colégio para pagar os gastos. Sua boca será lavada com sabão para ele controlar as coisas que fala e bem... seu bumbum sofrerá o suficiente para ele se contorcer durante as aulas, a semana inteira_ "

" _Vejo o quanto o Sr. E sua esposa são coerentes, William é um excelente aluno, seu deslize em sala de aula não iria custar nada alem de uma boa conversa com vocês. Mas por sua cena de rebeldia, ele poderia ser expulso_ " ele disse um pouco chateado.

" _Eu entendo senhor. Mas não será preciso. Tenho certeza que meu filho irá repensar em sua atitude, certo filho_?"

Ele confirmou com a cabeça e mesmo chateado com sua atitude teve coragem de se desculpar com o diretor " _eu sinto muito que minhas ações tenham chegado a este nível_."

" _Vamos cuidar para que não volte a acontecer_ " ele disse ao meu filho

" _mamãe, você poderia alterar a documentação da escola? O diretor é sensato, certamente será coerente durante suas punições_ " ele disse tentando mudar minha mente. Minha esposa tentou considerar sua proposta, mas eu intervi: " _Não! E essa será minha ultima palavra_." Eu disse de forma imponente. O diretor entregou as documentações para preenchermos referente ao seu retorno as aulas " _Ele ainda ficará suspenso por dois dias_ "

" _Okay_ " dissemos ao cumprimentá-los em sair da sala.

Entramos no carro e permanecemos de forma silenciosa. Fomos direto para nossa casa. Chegando lá ordenei ao nosso filho impertinente:

" _Vá para nosso quarto e permaneça no canto_ " em passos de tartaruga ele fez o que solicitei, teríamos que aproveitar a oportunidade que nossos filhos estariam trabalhando.

" _Eu ligaria para minha chefe para pedir folga, mas ela é você_!" eu disse entre risos, tirando minha esposa do devaneio. Ela estava chateada o bastante para não ouvir nenhuma palavra que eu disse " _Querida, faz parte. Ele tem que saber que estamos aqui_!" eu disse enquanto abraçava minha esposa.

" _Ele não queria que soubéssemos disso_!" ela disse chateada demais.

" _Você está decepcionada_?" Perguntei ao analisar seu rosto triste " _Acho que sim_!" ela disse.

" _Você pode cuidar dessa desobediência_?"

" _Eu?"_ ela questionou preocupada

" _você viu o desconforto que Will teve esta manhã, apenas por você estar presente?"_

 _"Eu vi amor. Mas não acho que sou capaz de_.." ela disse derramando uma lagrima.

Me aproximei dela, sequei sua lagrima e disse " _Will provou que precisa de nós, você viu o que aconteceu na sala do diretor? Precisamos impor alguns limites á ele. e se está pensando em considerar a idéia do diretor poder puni-lo, teremos uma reunião está noite com Reid e Will e você decidirá o que é melhor"_

" _Okay_." Ela disse enquanto eu a puxava para um abraço caloroso.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

 **POV LUCY**

Ao entrarmos no quarto, vimos Will no canto, assim como meu marido havia falado.

" _Podemos conversar_?"Hotch disse chamando Will para se sentar conosco.

" _Você quer nos responder porquê mentiu para nós_?" ele disse um pouco irritado.

" _Eu não menti. Eu omiti_ "

" _soa igual para mim_ " Hotch disse mais zangado.

" _Sinto muito. Eu não quis-"_

" _O que aconteceu na escola? Se só tivesse sendo pego colando não teríamos feito nada alem de ter dado uma bronca em você_ "

" _Eu me senti infantil. Todos receberam a mesma punição. Porque meu pai queria cuidar de mim? Era algo que não entrava em minha mente. Peço desculpas por ter tido uma reação explosiva e estragado tudo_ " ele disse chateado.

" _Filho, você ultrapassou todos os limites. Você tem que saber que o diretor é autoridade máxima na escola, mas eu sou na sua vida. Eu não gostaria de ninguém alem de mim ou sua mãe cuidando das suas rebeldias. Sabemos quais são seus limites e decidimos as coisas de acordo com o melhor para você_."

" _Eu sei, sinto muito_!" ele disse olhando para o chão.

" _Já sabe como lidaremos disso, certo_? "

" _Empolando minha bunda_!" ele respondeu um pouco mais irritado consigo mesmo.

" _Cuidado com sua língua_!" Hotch disse o fazendo encolher e continuou: " _Sua mãe cuidará da sua disciplina hoje."_

 _"O que? Mamãe?"_

 _"Sim!"_ Hotchner respondeu a ele.

" _Pai, isso é injusto_!" ele reclamou.

" _Injusto é você ter 'omitido' informações para nós. Você tem noção do quanto estamos chateados e decepcionados com você?"_

 _"Sinto muito_ " ele disse ao meu marido.

" _Vai sentir_!" meu marido disse. Ele já estava ficando irritado com nosso filho. Para encurtar a conversa, dei dois tapinhas no colo e convidei meu filho para se deitar em meu colo. Ele negou, mas Hotch o olhou como se fosse fuminá-lo com olhar. Então ele cedeu e se deitou, seu corpo estava sobre a cama e seus pés estavam fora do chão.

Comecei a dar palmadas em meu garoto SMACK*, SMACK**, SMACK*, SMACK***

Ele estava com corpo rígido, estava envergonhado e queria que eu acabasse o quanto antes

SMACK**, SMACK*, SMACK**, SMACK*** SMACK*, SMACK*, SMACK**, SMACK*

Hotch coçou a garganta para que eu descesse a calça do meu filho. Com um suspiro pesado, desci a calça e cueca numa só puxada.

" _Que porra mãe.. não dá pra me deixar de roupa_ " foi o suficiente para Hotch arrancá-lo do meu colo em um único puxão. Ele ainda estava com a calça nos pés, o que dificultou sua caminhada.

Hotch levou o garoto até o banheiro em baixo de palmadas. Ele tentou se desviar, mas Hotch manteve o aperto e acertou a maioria. _"Aiii_ " Will gritou uma ou duas vezes. Eu queria impedir, mas Hotch estava certo. Will precisava se controlar.

Hotch o soltou e pediu que ele retirasse a calça, para facilitar a vida de ambos, ele obedeceu, mas reclamou em cada segundo.

Hotch abriu um sabonete novo e gritou " _abra a boca_ ". Will negou com a cabeça.

" _abra Will_ " ele disse novamente um pouco mais calmo, dando lugar a sabedoria paterna e não a raiva, mas Will colocou as mãos na boca o impedindo. Hotch retirou seu cinto e pediu novamente que Will abrisse a boca. Desta vez ele obedeceu.

Hotch colocou o sabonete na boca dele e puxou ele para o quarto novamente enquanto dava uma palestra " _isso vai ajudar você pensar nas conseqüências de suas ações, espero que tenha mais cuidado com o que diz e pense bem antes de ter um acesso de raiva_ " Hotch disse se sentando e ajustando Will em seu colo. Will chorava copiosamente por causa do gosto em sua boca. Hotch começou a nova sessão de palmadas

SMACK**, SMACK*, SMACK*, SMACK*** SMACK*, SMACK**, SMACK*** SMACK** SMACK*, SMACK**," _aiiii"_ SMACK**, SMACK* SMACK*, SMACK*, SMACK***, SMACK* SMACK*, SMACK*, SMACK**, SMACK**** " _Papai, por favor_ " SMACK, SMACK * " _Não me coloque nessa posição novamente_ " * SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK * " _entendeu_?" * SMACK, SMACK " _aii_ " ... * SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK * _você me ouviu_? * SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK* SMACK, SMACK,

" _sim, ouvi papai_ " ele disse em meio ás lágrimas. Meu coração estava partido, eu estava me segurando para não arrancar Will dos braços de Hotch. Ele estava todo sujo, com as lágrimas e saliva em contato com o sabonete.

" _Vá se lavar_ " Hotch disse entregando dois tapas. Will não estava mais se importando com minha presença. Correu até o banheiro desesperado para se livrar do sabão e quando menos esperamos ele estava tomando banho. Dei risada em meio ás lagrimas e fui confortada por meu marido. Will apareceu com roupão do pai, seus cabelos molhados e com uma careta triste(aquele gosto permaneceria por algum tempo em sua boca)

" _Papai.. sinto muito por minhas ações hoje_ " ele disse enquanto se aproximava ainda com medo de seu pai continuar com a sessão de palmadas.

" _Venha aqui_!" ele disse enquanto puxava Will para um abraço carinhoso. Will se sentou no colo dele e enterrou a cabeça em seu pescoço, aposto que Ele havia derramado mais lagrimas. Ele queria ter certeza que Hotch o havia perdoado.

" _Posso entrar_?" Reid disse entrando no quarto, fazendo William pular. Mas Hotch o segurou em seu colo.

" _O que faz aqui?"_ questionei com cautela, percebendo o desconforto de William.

" _Papai me convidou_ " ele disse, enquanto nos analisava com cuidado.

 _"Interrompi alguma coisa_?" ele questionou.

" _Não!"_ Hotch disse convidando ele para se sentar na cama.

" _Antes de começar, gostaria de dizer que não fiz nada. Exceto quando Will_ -"

" _Cale a boca, ele não sabe sobre isso_!" William o impediu de continuar.

" _Acho que prefiro não saber o que iria me contar. Filho, te convidei para conversarmos um pouco. A mamãe e Will precisam saber o que aconteceu quando entrou na escola militar_ "

Hotch disse carinhosamente ao nosso filho mais novo. Ele parecia não entender, mas estava disposto a ajudar.

" _Filho, eu e a mamãe fomos convidados pelo diretor do Will. Ele havia feito algo errado na escola e pediu que eu alterasse o formulário escolar, dando ao diretor direitos sobre ele_ "

" _Você não aceitou isso, não é_?" ele disse mais preocupado do que deveria.

" _Mãe.. vocês não podem estar pensando na possibilidade de... sério. Papai e você podem cuidar da desobediência do Will. Ele não está pensando direito sobre isso_ " Reid disse atropelando as próprias palavras.

" _Você não sabe de nada! Apenas cuide da sua vida_ " William esbravejou sobre ele.

" _Não seja injusto com seu irmão_!" eu o adverti.

" _Will, eu estive nesta posição e pedi ao papai que alterasse a documentação na escola. O diretor começou com a justificativa de advertência sobre minha falta de atenção nas aulas, sobre alguma cola durante a prova e depois eu estava apanhando até por respirar fora do quadrado permitido. Eu não poderia dizer ao papai, porque o diretor iria me esfolar vivo. Era direito dele, eu pedi e papai assinou o documento. Eu realmente sofri muito durante minha estadia lá. Ate que papai descobriu, me tirou de lá e cuidou de mim. Sei que as decisões dele, podem colocar meu bumbum em perigo, mas ele nunca foi injusto. Eu sempre mereci e confio minha vida á ele. Eu só queria que soubesse, eu sei que é vergonhoso o papai ir até a escola e prometer ao diretor que vai empolar nossa bunda. Mas você não tem idéia de quão doloroso é, estar sob responsabilidade da escola. Papai te ama. Agradeça por ter um bumbum ferido por algo que cometeu hoje na escola. Mas agradeça ainda mais por ele não ter cedido ao seu pedido_ " Reid disse com sinceridade nos fazendo repensar em nossas atitudes. Meu marido estava certo. O melhor interesse dele é pelo bem das crianças.

" _Eu preciso agradecer as palmadas_?" Will disse envergonhado abraçando seu pai e dando uma risada sem graça. Logo depois, se aproximou de mim pedindo desculpas por suas ações desrespeitosas.

" _Você foi grosseiro com a mamãe_?" Reid perguntou curiosamente. Will confirmou com a cabeça envergonhadamente. " _E você está vivo_?"

" _Papai lavou minha boca com sabão e me encheu de palmadas_ " ele confessou, fazendo Reid rir.

" _Will, durante os dois dias que estará suspenso você irá dormir no quarto de hóspedes. Sem TV, sem celular e sem o carro. Você estará trabalhando comigo ou sua mãe até pagar o que quebrou_ "

" _Mas pai, a escola é longe e eu_.."

" _Eu levarei você durante o período que estiver de castigo_ " Hotch disse.

" _Isso vai ser uma tortura_!" ele reclamou.

"Tome _isso como um presente! Agora vá se vestir, temos uma reunião na empresa_ " Hotch disse dando uma palmada de incentivo, fazendo Will pular e esfregar seu bumbum recém ferido.


End file.
